


Turtles All the Way Down

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mech Preg, Pampering, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: The changes made to Minimus' frame by carrying is noticed, but thankfully Dominus is there to offer some comfort.





	Turtles All the Way Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EatYourSparkOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatYourSparkOut/gifts).



> A late gift for a dear friend. I hope you like it, Book! It was a fun write. ♥

Much to Minumus' chagrin, he had a.... _swelling._

It was barely perceptible, just very slightest of outward curves to his lower abdominal region.

There was no discomfort to the swelling save for what was normal, no, indeed- running his digits over top of it just brought start of a light excitement to his spark, making a companion of a good deal of anxiety to go along with it.

It felt real now.

The irreducible Minimus Ambus was showing that he was carrying newsparks.

 Most vexingly, it was visible in his outer armor as well.

"Sympathetic frame response." Dominus had called it, the simplest explanation for why the actual gravidity in his smallest state would translate up to his protective larger shell - before having the gall to tell him how endearing he found it.

"It's proof." he'd say, taking that moment to nuzzle up under Minimus' chin and thoroughly distracting him in the process of his bewilderment. "Proof of what we've made together." 

And then Minimus would find it quite endearing too as Dominus thoroughly seduced him through the night and into those soft morning hours with his ardor. 

 

What Minimus did not find endearing was the sudden manner in which he was treated when outside of the estate. Dominus had tried reasoning with him that he'd not need to work especially now that he was expecting, but Minimus wouldn't have it. He was not to be kept and if he couldn't find something permanent, he'd at least offer his knowledge in the language of the law to those who could use it on a case by case basis. 

For a few days, it worked like a dream. Junior lawyers in the office he was assisting were awestruck listening to him revise their contracts and arguments in real time. He'd come home feeling bright and tired and _useful_ and by Primus he could risk to call himself happy. 

Until Probable Cause came along. 

"Please, Ambus, I go by  _Mitigator_ now." Minimus hadn't expected one of the senior partners to make an appearance, but he wasn't surprised- his name was nobility, if minorly so. 

Mitigator, as he called himself now, was known for his keen interest in the nobility. Dominus absolutely despised working with him, and as his optics raked down Miminus' frame, he could begin to see why. 

"Ooh~!" He tittered, coming right into Minimus' personal space. "I'd not heard that you'd _bonded_ , Ambus." Discomfort pulsed in his spark and it was responded to immediately with a pulse of reassuring comfort from his brother far off. 

Suddenly, Mitigator had his hand raised, hovering over the still mostly flat expanse of his abdomen. There was a gleam of something calculating in his gaze that set Minimus on edge and so he was quick to step away, making his point without words. 

"Yes," he ground out, hyperaware of how the junior associates were looking at him, looking at his abdomen now, in growing alarm. "My house is quite the private one- as you know. I'm just settling into the changes carrying has brought me as of recently." 

Mitigator took the snub with grace, or pretended to at the very least, by stepping back with his hands up before folding them in front of his chestplating in a facsimile of a noble's posture. 

"Of course." He crooned, looking all-too-delighted. "Well, I must be to my duties. I'm sure my employees _won't_ work you too hard. It's been a _pleasure._ " 

With that, he swept himself off towards the opulent back offices, and left Minimus and the junior lawers with the electrophant in the room. 

They were quick to dismiss him after that, with all the grace and humble candor they could bring toward a mechanism of his status, a mechanism over their own statuses.  Their optics practically burned as they had lingered on that tiny swelling that was meant to indicate an expanding gestation tank and active forging systems, as if they were to commit his form to memory for the future. 

As Minimus left the law offices, a devastating knowing washed over him. He knew he couldn't come back. 

 

At home, Minimus considered hiding off in his old berthroom to let himself wallow in this new feeling of shame. 

He shook the feeling off with a flash of embarrassment thanks to a gentle inquiring nudge down his bond and gently blocked out the awareness, if not the feeling of his brother at his spark. 

Dominus didn't need to know about this....silly emotional slip. 

Instead, he firmly marched himself through the halls of the estate to the larger, unused sitting room. He was determined to work out his frustration before Dominus came home and tidying the larger rooms to his exacting standard would do wonders for him. 

....At least, he thought it would have. 

He could _sense_  Dominus' approach before he heard him, as if it was those cosmic forces drawing them into a closer orbit. 

Dominus found him with the ease that Minimus expected of him at this point in their relationship, stopping only when he could draw Minimus into his arms. 

"I"m sorry," he crooned softly into the top of his helm, rubbing soothingly on his frame where he could reach. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that so soon." 

He was too, Minimus could feel it as close as they were, each side of their shared outlier's spark left little privacy this close with their bond as it was. 

He could also feel anger that Mitigator had deigned to  _think_  that he'd lay a digit on Minimus' frame, but it was quashed at the affectionate exasperation that he projected back. 

Dominus stepped back, leaving his hands on Minimus' shoulders. "Allow me to take care of you today." He said with a conviction that left little room for refusal. "I can feel those aches from here." 

He couldn't really, Minimus was sure, as those aches were the most minimal so far; more pressure in his joints and seams than anything else. Perhaps his shoulders were tense and there was some tightness across the wires and plating of his lower back and hips, but he wasn't about to complain about it. 

Dominus took hold of Minimus's hand and tugged him along, out of the still dusty room and to the spotless, main lived-in area. 

"Come, lay down." He said, directing Minimus to their larger couch. Dominus gently tamped his side of the bond down as Minimus got settled, and Minimus reflexively did so in kind. It felt strange for part of his spark to be cut off from the rest, but he trusted Dominus over all and so-followed his lead.

Although, he questioned that trust and motive for _just_  a moment when Dominus ended up straddling his legs at the upper thigh, leaving Dominus' groin in the vicinity of Minimus' aft plating. 

Then he shifted and Dominus' palms and thumbs pressed under the kibble on his back and into his scapular plating and up to his collar faring. He pressed firmly enough that Minimus could feel the taut plates and wiring beneath give some slack. 

Then, Dominus did something with his hands and his kibble clicked off completely. Minimus began to push himself up to turn and ask what Dominus thought he was doing when Dominus gently pushed him back down. 

"You've got no need to worry here, brother." He said, the slightest bit of a tease to his intonation. "You can take a load off _here_ , of all places, I'd think?" 

Dominus was right-- and not just because of the sudden relief that the removed burden gave him. 

Dominus was right, and he needed to trust him to take care of him. 

He needed to trust himself to be taken care of. 

Internalizing this, Minimus went limp under Dominus' touch. There was a measure of his own arousal present after a few minutes of gentle ministration, but the relaxation that came from those same touches overwhelmed that arousal until he was in a light doze. 

Dominus' weight and the effort he put into realigning and soothing Minimus' aches imbued him with a unique sense of safety. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he surfaced to find himself in Dominus' arms- and being lowered into a hot oil bath. He had enough appreciation wash through him to express it in broadcast before he dropped into unconsciousness proper. 

 

Coming to again had sensation hit him all at once. He felt warm and clean and **wet**  and- 

"Dominus-" He called his sparkmate's name in a moan as he unshuttered his optics in a snap. Dominus' expression was impish and pleased and... right in front of him. Minimus found himself not only in the oil bath up to his shoulder joints, but splayed over Dominus' lap, with his spike lodged inside of him, knot and all.

As if to punctuate this point, his valve gave a flutter about it and Minimus jumped, finding himself sensitive from what must have been been an overload, he took hold of Dominus at either side of his face, trying to look peeved despite his frame's welcome contribution of nanites and code for their growing brood. 

"You owe me another." He said, voice low and static with the remaining vestiges of sleep. Dominus looked positively _gleeful_ in turn.  

"Another you shall have." He rumbled, pulling Minimus tighter against himself to roll his hips. Minimus couldn't find himself to have shame as he moved, tugging the tie and setting himself alight. "I love to see you like this," he said with no little candor. 

"I love to see you code-hungry and aggressive as you chase your overload." his voice was heavy with his pleasure and Dominus' hands were quick to smooth over his bump and linger before taking his hips in hand to roll him better. "You're such a wonderful carrier already, so beautiful and strong for our bitlets, already, but that's my Minimus- already with a plan." 

Minimus let out a low moan and hooked his digits into the seams of Dominus' chest armor. "S-Spark!" He demanded, voice nearly squawked out for his pleasure. Dominus complied immediately, carefully moving them as a unit up and over the rim of the bath. Chestplates were cracked immediately and Dominus pressed to him with a unique kind of desperation that spoke volumes to the coding that wrought havoc on his brother's systems. 

This was no gentle merging, knotting together of their energies into one, but a desperate clawing into wholeness, with both halves of their overlarge spark slamming into place as if drawn magnetically. 

Minimus felt nothing but weightless for a moment until energy built, and the small, simple joy from his sparklets burst forth, all too elated to bask in the shared energy of their parents. 

It was a first contact of sorts for the both of them, and Minimus found his excitement eclipsed only by Dominus'. All at once, the space their spark shared and the space their mind shared within their sparks was a flurry of energy and activity and pulses upon pulses and Minimus couldn't _begin_ to bring it back to order before that energy crested and broke, and he found himself tossed into the deepest kind of overload. 

He was barely aware of those deep spurts deep inside him, of the rhythmic clenching of his valve about that unyielding length. 

It was a feeling of wholeness that followed him down back into unconsciousness.

 Wholeness and safety, chased with Dominus' soft kisses upon his jaw. 

**Author's Note:**

> And before you ask, this is not really meant to be a sequel to mine or Book's fics, but I wouldn't fault you for thinking that way if you wanted to!! Especially with how well this could follow the holiday fic. :P 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
